The Girl Who Lived
by thesecretkeeper5798
Summary: Things have changed greatly in the past year at Hogwarts , Dumdbuldore was dead and a war was on the rise still to continue schooling was the best choice .Harry is getting these weird nightmares Ron and Mione arent talking . So what happens when there might be another of his kind? The kind who LIVED?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So this is my very first written story im going to post but beware I have no idea how long they'll be !_

___This was going to be a long day , Harry thought. He had just walked into Snape's class a few seconds before Malfoy and had gotten the usual ''Potter, late again 10 points from Gryffinder '' and the usual blind eye to the late Malfoy. Taking his seat in between Hermione and Ron(A/N I don't know where he actually sits so for the sake of my story that's where he sits)._

Hermione nudged me I guess id fallen asleep'' Potter if your not going to learn a except how to wake up when your girlfriend tells you to then please leave my class'' and with a twirl of his robes he walked to the front of the class.

I heard the most annoying sound know to wizard, Malfoy sniggered. ''So its true '' he chuckled in that way that made you want to punch him in the face. ''What ?'' I asked groggily, still not totally awake.

'' You need a nap Potter ,why don't you go home to your mommy all the way six feet under ''he practically snarled. Before I knew what was happening I had my hand clenched in a fist a couple inches from Malfoys face.'' Hes not worth it Harry come on'' I saw Hermione standing next to me a hand on my upper arm . I looked at Malfoy who had a hurt look on his face. Momentarily confused I think back to what 'Mione said ''Hes not worth it… Then it all clicked !

Turning back to him I spoke with clear confidence '' You like 'Mione Malfoy'' my voice held tons of shock . Malfoy blushed a deep red and ''W-what a-are you t-talking a-about'' he stuttered out .

''Potter sit down , this isn't the place for a showdown with my godson'' another twirl of his robes and I sat down.

Thinking back to the years before(A/N im adding a year in between the 6th and 7th, k) , we had come back to finish the remaining two years counting this one , I realized something Malfoy has probaly wanted 'Mione for a long time .Aunt Petunia told Dudley that whenever one of the girls picked on him cause he was fat that meaned that they 'liked'' him, thinking back to fact that Mailfoy picked on 'Mione a lot and –'' Professor Snape clear your desk'' a voice ordered startling the class.

I knew that voice it was Dumbuldore, why was he here? What was going on? Why was I asking myself these questions when I should just watch? Shaking my to clear my thoughts from my head I saw, Snape push everything from his desk. In Dumbuldore's arms was a girl roughly 16 or 17 with jet black hair,dark brown eyes ,and brown skin all around beautiful .'' What happened to her ? I thought you said she'd be safe?'' Snapes voice actually held concern this clearly shocked the class, shooting a glance at Malfoy it shocked him to . Ron who I have know idea where he's been nudged me,what is with people nudging me today ?,anyways I turn to him with the whole what ? look going on.''Her Hand '' looking at her hand and not seeing anything ''Her wrist'' he corrects. Looking around I step closer and see the dark mark this girl was a-'' Death Eater'' someone shouted from the back of the crowd that had formed.

Taking in my surroundings I noticed that Malfoy was very close to tears and was holding HER hand ,that Snape was running around the back of the room, Dumbuldore himself didn't seen to have a problem by having a Death Eater in the castle.

''Who are you?'' I ask thinking that nobody could hear me. Then there were mumurs of agreement ,and I started thinking she's a Death Eater, some relation to BOTH Snape and Malfoy ,and-''To answer your question since I can asure she wont'' there were brief chuckles ''she is The-Girl-Who-Lived'' Dumbuldore was holding the hand ,that Malfoy had been earlier, had a very familiar lightening shaped scar on it.

* * *

A/N SO cliffhanger but im pretty sure you all saw that coming cause of the title but hey before you grab your metaphorical pitch forks this is only the….PROLOGUE! oh does anybody know how to label the chapters? Pm me if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Gasps of shock went through the crowded classroom. Professor Snape hurried around the back of the classroom grabbing things off shelves and thoroughly forgot we were here. Turning to Dumbledore (A/N I realized I spelt it wrong in the first chapter but i promise to fix it later) ''You mean she survived the killing curse?'' I'll admit obviously my voice sounded thick with disbelief , then glancing back at the scar on her hand I realized that there was finally someone out there like me!

Someone who could possibly plagued the same way I was-then I slowed myself down who was I to wish the horror I faced onto someone else? I needed to get a hold of myself, Dumbledore as if sensing my inner conflict waited till I turned toward him with a curious expression.''No . actually we believe she is immune to the Killing Curse'' .Stood there when suddenly I looked over at Professor Snape who despite what everyone thought could read minds'' Yes ,Potter'' he said my name with a particularly nasty snarl ''that means it has been cast on her more than once ''then much to the surprise of the class he left it there.

Not five minutes later he came back with a gray slop that looked like something you'd find in the Forbidden Forest. And had Malfoy hold her up while put dots of slop all over her face, slowly it looked as if it were fading into her skin then a vicious breeze swept though the room making the gray gloo glow gold (Woaah lots of G's!)till it dimmed and faded into her russet brown skin.

Her eyes which had shut flickered open warily like she was awaiting attack, Harry himself knew the feeling and spoke softly ''Its okay we wont hurt you'' . She looked shocked then her face quickly melted into anger.

She spoke though gritted teeth ''How dare you?'' thing around floated up and began to spin in a truly horrid fashion. "Professor , should we leave ?'' 'Mione asked with fear lacing her tone.

Dumbledore nodded quickly ushering most of the class out of the room, by most I mean only Malfoy and I were left.I stared at the girl before me, the objects had gradually begun to spin faster like a miniature hurricane . Then suddenly Malfoy called out ''Sistrina ,its fine , everyones fine , you need to calm down before someone gets hurt!'' ,then as fast as the objects were in the air they fell cracking and braking loudly.

''Oh Draco!-'' then cut her self off with deep heart retching sobs. She curled into herself rocking back and forth slowly on the hard wooden desk. Malfoy went up and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, Snape who had been watching this whole ordeal in the back of the room spoke up ''Potter I believe your services are no longer needed'' yeah ,whatever . I slowly walked toward the door when a voice called out ''Wait!'' I saw the girl-Sistrina apparently scrambling off the desk ''I'm Sistrina Ri-'' ''not yet Trina I'm sure the Headmaster will want to tell him who you are with a full back story'' Snape spoke calmly .

Harry looked at her one more time , her eyes which were a deep beautiful brown bugged him . Like something at the back of his mind combined with what she had been about to say"Ri-" then it hit like a ton of bricks .Riddle she was about to say Riddle!

This girl was somejow related to the late Tom Marvolo Riddle , could even possibly be his own daughter! Then idea of anyone wanting to have kids with Him made Harry himself shiver, what sick twisted per-"Potter I told you , your services were no longer needed, now leave!'' the last part was hissed out.

Now Harry entered the Gryffindor common room slowly still in deep thought, he saw Ron and 'Mione hashing it out in a corner ,deciding to just keep out of it so they didn't make him choose sides (because that had led to one horrid week where had no one to speak to besides Neville Longbottom who sadly couldn't hold a conversation that well)again.

Now sitting in his favorite arm chair ,right across from the fire, he sighed .He thought about the new girl Sistrina who he now thought was at least related to Voldmort and wondered blearily who had tested the notion that the girl could be immune to the Killing Curse?


End file.
